As a conventional laser processing method, a method for collecting a laser light on an object to be processed, to form a modified region along a line to cut in the object is known (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). In such a laser processing method, a plurality of modified spots are formed along a line to cut, to form a modified region with these plurality of modified spots.